From Yellow to Pink and Everything in Between
by onlygetonelife
Summary: Formerly Sarah Meadows (Lupin) This is the story of Remus' daughter Sarah who takes her mothers name to not be judged by what her father is. Follow her from her second year to the battle of hogwarts and everywere in between some Dorcas/Remus at beginning later Tonks/Remus
1. Prologue

**Okay I know this has been done before but I have had this idea in my head for a wail and I want to write it so hang on you might like it**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

Prologue

Remus sat on the bed he and his wife, Dorcas shared playing with his new born daughter, Sarah. She was currently gurgling happily her eyes alight.

The room was nothing special it was white with old hardwood floors and a yellow comforter, apparently unisex though Remus didn't agree.

"Who's daddy's girl? Who's daddy's girl?" Remus cooed lifting her in the air as she giggled. "Sarah is Sarah is!"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Remus picked Sarah up and put her in the bassinet and went down stairs. He peeked out the peep hole and there stood Emmeline Vance, this couldn't be good news.

"What was the first thing you did when we first met?" Remus called through the door.

"Backed you into a wall and threatened to kill you in cold blood if you hurt my best friend, Dorcus," she replied.

Remus opened the door only now seeing her tear stained face a knot formed in the pit of his stomach. She walked in and sat down wail Remus went and got Sarah.

"She's dead isn't she?" Remus whispered, praying he was wrong.

"Yes and now this poor baby has no mommy," Emmeline replied and burst into tears.

Remus' stomach dropped to his feet. Dorcas Meadows dead. How could that be? His wife and the mother of his child dead…


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1 Eleven years later…

**Hi well here's chapter 2 oh and just so everyone knows Sarah is in Ginny's year so her second year is Harry's third year.**

Eleven years later…

I wake up smiling at the warm summer day peaking through my yellow drapes. Holidays had just started and it was nice to be home.

I had survived my first year at Hogwarts which had been eventful to say the least besides being sorted into Ravenclaw, becoming the academic rival of one of the smartest girls in school some idiot girl had managed to find a cursed diary and opened the chamber of secrets which had gotten several muggle borns petrified, boy was I glad mom and dad were both half bloods. Luckily, Harry Potter found the chamber and saved the stupid girl. What was her name again? Whinny no, that's not it, oh well.

Going to the kitchen I find an owl from school sitting there, it couldn't be time for book lists already could it? I reached out my hand and the owl wouldn't give me the letter. Crap, it's for dad what if someone ratted me out of for dying Snape's hair purple with the help of the help of the Weasley brothers? Dad is going to kill me!

Dad comes down the stairs into our kitchen stopping to light the fire and make tea before coming to the owl.

"Good morning, what did you do this time?" Dad said.

"Nothing!" I cried.

"Really then why are they writing to me in July? I don't think even Prongs could manage that."

I laugh he's right.

He reads and looks surprised but not mad, hopefully a good sign.

"Sarah I have a question for you," Dad says.

Crap spoke too soon, "ya Dad?"

"On a hypothetical scale from one to Mad Eye wearing a dress how weird would me being your teacher be?"

"First probably like a 7 maybe and second Mad Eye would do it of constant vigilance. Third are you going to be teaching?" I replied holding my breath.

"Yes this says I've just gotten the job," he replied with a wide grin.

"Oh Dad," I cry throwing my arms around his neck, "or should I say professor!"

He laughed.

"Seriously do I have to call you professor?" I ask

"Yes I think so."

I laugh.


	3. Chapter 2

Ch 2 Black

The next few weeks came and went without much happening. One day I came into the living room to find dad in his usual worn dark green arm chair but instead of reading one of the books that were on the shelves that lined the walls he was frozen starring at the front of the paper.

I sat down on the worn couch across from him noticing he was very pale though the moon wasn't for another week.

"Dad," I say running my fingers through my blond hair, "are you ok?"

"Yes fine… no not really," he replies handing me the paper.

I look at the paper and starring back at me is a picture of a mug shot of one of my father's best school friends, Sirius Black.

"Is he dead?" I ask not thinking to read the article.

"I wish," Dad replies.

I look again, "Sirius Black notorious murderer killed 12 people blab blab blab, BROKE OUT OF AZKABAN!" I cry rereading the sentence and looking up at dad.

He only nodded.

"Dad I know you said he was clever and all but, no one's ever done this."

"To be honest this shocks me less than the fact he killed all those people," Dad replies.

I look the picture again and look across the room to the bookshelf that has pictures on it. I get up going over and compare the mug shot to the man at my God Father, James and his wife Lily's wedding how could he be the same man?

There was a knock at the door and Dad got up I listen to the hall.

"Remus do you believe this?" I hear a woman say. Speaking of God Parents my there God Mother, Emmeline Vance.

I laugh she lived down the street from us so it didn't surprise me to see her clutching the paper in her pink fluffy bathrobe with matching slippers.

"And how is my favorite girl?" Emmeline asked.

"I'm good," I reply coming over and giving her a hug. "Do you want a cup of tea?"

"That sounds good," she replied.

I went to the kitchen to make the tea leaving Dad and Emmeline to whisper hurriedly in the hallway about Sirius. It was funny Sirius was a traitor but also the hero of several of my bedtime stories as a child. As the kettle screeched I thought of the man who wrote beautiful music with mom. What went wrong between then and that fateful Halloween night?

I pulled out an old blue mug with pink flowers on it, Emmeline's favorite. Then I reached for a large old mug that said World's Best Dad on it. I gave it to him for father's day when I was little and it surprisingly made really good tea.

I made some toast and bought the tea in and found them sitting there now silent worried. It would be ok they would catch him soon enough…

The week passed with no confirmed sightings of Sirius Black.

I looked at the picture of Sirius with Dad, James and Peter and whispered, "why Padfoot why?" Referring once again to the black dog that had helped moony who I later found out was daddy in the stories. In another life he would have been that crazy uncle who taught you bad things.

I looked at Dad the news was stressing him out, making his condition worse and tonight was the full moon. Dad looked paler then usual and had barely said two words to me all day. Tonight was going to be bad.

There was a knock at the door. I went to open it and found uncle Mad Eye. Well he's not really my uncle my Dad and him are obviously not brothers but still he's been around as long as I can remember.

"Hi uncle Mad –Eye," I greet him as his magical eyeball spins.

"Hello Sarah," He replies, "what did I give you for your tenth birthday?"

"A sneakoscope," I reply calmly suddenly wondering why he's here.

"Then why don't you use it?" Mad-Eye growled getting me to put the pieces of why he was here together.

"Dad I don't need a babysitter!" I cry whirling around.

"When there's an escaped convict on the loose I think you do," Dad replied.

"It's not me he wants its Harry!" I cry.

"Better safe than sorry," Dad replied.

"Constant vigilance!" Mad-Eye added for support.

"Please be good," Dad said rubbing his temples as he moves towards the door.

At this I melted, Dad had a long night ahead of him and the last thing he needed was a winey teenager.

I ran over and hugged him, "be careful."

"I'll be fine," Dad replies hugging me back. I can feel the mussels in his back tightening.

Dad leaves and Mad-Eye and I settle into our usual routine. He has been babysitting me since I was three when it was a full moon and Emmeline had work. Mad-Eye was the only option and really stepped up to the plate. He also got Dad some work under the table for the ministry to help us make ends meet.

We move to the kitchen and begin to prepare dinner. We make chicken soup so that there's some left over for me to force down Dad's throat tomorrow. I peek out the window the moon has risen and Dad's changed now, I hope he isn't tearing himself up too badly right now.

"What do you think of this Sirius Black thing?" I ask Mad-Eye.

"It's crazy I don't know how he did it, and you're right he is after Potter," Said Mad-Eye, "but you could also be a target of his he may think you and Harry are good friends and it's a way to get to him and you dad."

I sigh, just wonderful.

Soon after dinner I went to my room and lay there just looking up at the ceiling worrying about Dad and now about Sirius Black. Eventually I can't sleep so I go to the closet and get the yellow comforter that used to cover Mom and Dad's bed. Dad hates it because it reminds him of her. I wrap it around myself and go lie down on Dad's bed covered in a plain blue quilt the walls a dull white long overdue for painting.

I fall asleep curled up like that and am woken by the shower turning on. My heart relaxes a little Dad has survived another full moon.

The shower turns off and Dad comes in dressed in a pair of sweats and a baggy white t-shirt his hair wet. He looks exhausted and crawls into bed next to me. I curl up hugging him tightly and feel like I'm very little and that there's nothing I can do but, then he smiles and I know everything will be ok.

Dad sleeps most of the day until I go up and wake him forcing chicken soup and tea on him. I know it's these times he hates because he's the parent and thinks he should be taking care of me not the other way around but, it doesn't stop me because I know that's what family does for each other.


	4. Chapter 3

Ch 3 Best Friend

I can't believe the summer holidays are almost over its crazy how time passes. There has been no reliable news on Sirius Black. Though, word has it Dementors are going to be stationed on the Hogwarts grounds this year.

I'm so behind in my summer work I still need to do an entire essay for Snape on the uses of mint leaves in potion making. The man is about as fun as a sack of potatoes actually, scratch that at least I can throw potatoes at people.

Luna is sitting next to me trying to finish her essay as well. Apparently, Mr. Lovegood has decided that she can't go looking for creatures undiscovered yet without first doing her school work. Ok I know that most of the creatures she makes up aren't real and that she's nuts but she's my best friend. We've known each other since we were seven. Luna also knows about my dad's condition and doesn't care.

"Luna," I say looking at her blond hair pulled back with her wand tucked behind her ear though, we don't need it at all.

She looks up tilting her head to the side.

"Guess who our new defense teacher is going to be?"

"Lorcan Scamandor or maybe his brother Lysander, though his lives in France and doesn't believe much in Hogwarts," She says hopefully.

"No and who?" I ask confused, only Luna.

"He's the son of Newt Scamandor, the author of _Fantastical Beasts and Where to Find Them_," she replied.

"Well that's interesting but no, my dad is!"

A grin stretched across her face, "finally someone who believes in nargles!"

I smile dad didn't really believe in nargles he was just being nice because he really liked Luna.

We sit there in content silence for a wail before she says, "you should try out for the Quiddich team this year. We need a new chaser."

I look at her, "I don't know. I'll probably just make fool of myself."

She gives me a very serious look and I know I won't get away with wimping out. When Luna decides you're going to do something you do it.

It was getting late and dark.

"Hey do you want to stay for dinner?" I ask.

"Sure," she replies.

"Dad can Luna stay for dinner?" I yell.

"Does that even require an answer?" he calls back.

Luna and I exchange a look and collapse in a fit of giggles before she calls, "thank you professor."

I hear dad laughing in the kitchen.

As we walk into the kitchen it's warm from all the cooking. We are having pasta and meat sauce. There's a knock at the door and its Luna's dad.

"Hi Mr. Lovegood!" I greet him happily.

"Hi girls, sorry I'm late I just finished the next addition of _The Quibbler_," he replies happily.

"Hello Xeon," Dad said coming into the room, "what's the big article in this one?"

"I have one on the theory that Sirius Black is an animagus and that's how he broke out of Azkaban," said Mr. Lovegood.

"I never thought of that," Said Dad though I noticed he had gone quite pale and I have to stifle giggles, for once Mr. Lovegood is right.

"Want to stay for dinner?" asked Dad.

"Sure if you don't mind," Mr. Lovegood replied.

We sat down to dinner as dad set and extra plate out and glass. I look at the plates none of them match they never do. Dad says we never owned a full set of dishes that Mom thought it was nicer to own one plate each that way if it gets broken no big deal nothings incomplete. Needless to say I think Mom and Luna would have liked each other.

I look down tonight I have a white plate with yellow roses. Dad's is green with a blue dimond. Luna's is orange, purple and yellow spirals (Dad knows it's her favorite) and Mr. Lovegood had a red one with Santa on it.

Dad and Mr. Lovegood have basically nothing in common. Dad fought in the wizarding, Mr. Lovegood stayed neutral. Mr. Lovegood believes in magical creatures whose existence has been disproved thousands of times, Dad needs proof before he believes anything. Somehow they manage to make polite conversation.

I suppose for all their differences they have more similarities on the inside. They are both widowers. Also they both are outcasts in one form or another. Last they both love Luna and I.

"So, Luna who do you think will win the Quiddich cup this year? " Dad asks to get her going.

"Anyone but Gryffindor," she replies twirling her pasta in a far off voice adding, "maybe Slytherin."

"Bite your tong," I cry, "even I would rather see the gits of Gryffindor win rather than the slime balls of Slytherin!"

Dad and Mr. Lovegood laugh.

"Alright Sarah don't kill her," says Dad

We all laugh.

I peek at Dad for a few minutes he is happy and not worrying. This is what he needs hopefully Hogwarts will give it to him.

I have high hopes for this year, maybe people will stop picking on Luna and I'll make the Quiddich team. Then would Dad have to question his Gryffindor loyalty? Oh gosh I hope so!

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

Ch 4 Back to School

The last few weeks of summer passed and my book list came. I needed The _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ and some potion ingredients.

Emmeline brought me to Diagon Ally because the full moon was tonight and Dad wasn't feeling himself. We went to lunch in the Leaky Caldron and got the books.

"Boy am I glad you didn't need that biting book," Said Emmeline as we came out of Flourish and Blotts. "What kind of teacher gives that sort of book?"

"I don't know we'll have to ask Dad," I reply. "Hey, at least the teacher isn't some crackpot who has us buy every book he's ever written. Which, I may add were ghost written, it almost sounded like dad wrote _Wandering with Werewolves_."

Emmeline nodded suddenly changing the subject, "why don't we run into Madam Malkin's and get you a new set of robes."

"Oh Emmeline, I don't know we don't have the money and Dad won't want you buying them. Plus, I don't really need them," I reply.

"Hun, this is what Godmothers are for," she replies and steers me into the shop.

There the short, friendly owner of the shop with Gray hair and blue eyes pinned my robes and I knew this wasn't something I would tell Dad.

"Thank you Emmeline," I say.

"You're welcome," she replies.

We head home and Emmeline stays over. She ties back her dark brown hair after dinner which is a sign that we are going to do some serious baking. We do making chocolate chip cookies and pumpkin pie.

I through flour in Emmeline's face and she cries, "why you little!"

I take off running around the first floor of the house eventually she catches me and we both have flour in our hair.

"Why do we always do this?" I ask after we are done cleaning up.

"Tradition," she shrugs beginning to wash our old battered pots.

"Ours, or farther back?"

"Your mother and I used to do it on full moons to ignore the elephant in the room. I thought I'd pass it on to you," she replies.

"Ya," I reply with a smile wishing I could remember my mother. "I'm going to go and pack," I add to get away.

"Ok she replies let me know if you need anything," she replies stairing out the kitchen window lost in old memories.

I gathered all my things though I still had tomorrow to pack but, this way I didn't have to worry tomorrow and had more time to remember anything I forgot. First robes including the new ones Emmeline gave me. All of them have the blue Ravenclaw tie and the Hogwarts symbol. I add a stash of chocolate for those late night talks with my roommates. Next my Comet 260, I'm going to try out for the Quidditch team. Then my school books and summer work; wouldn't do any good to go without those. Next my caldron and potion ingredients, Snape would murder me if I didn't do that. Last just some normal cloths for hanging around and other odds and ends. I was actually excited to go back to school.

Dad came in looking wrecked and in no shape to go to Hogwarts the day teachers were suppose to report so Dumbledore said he could come on the train with us tomorrow. I force some of the cookies on him and a bit of soup to help him along. Gosh I hope it will be enough.

I remembered later that night that I want to bring the yellow quilt with me. Boy am I glad that I didn't forget that. I won't pull it out of my trunk I'd get made fun of for having Hufflepuff colors but it's still nice to have it with me because it smells like Dad's room.

The next morning I got up and was ready to go. It was a nice morning and the rising sun shone down on our little cottage as we said our goodbyes to Emmeline and Mad-Eye.

"Be safe and if you don't write I will personally come to that school and kill your father," Emmeline threatened.

I laugh saying, "I will."

"Keep up a constant vigilance and don't let anyone intimidate you understand. You're the brightest little girl I know don't you forget it," Mad-Eye added.

I just smiled at him when a great but paranoid Auror says your bright you know it's true.

"And you Lupin," Mad-Eye turns to Dad, "do me a favor and actually teach them proper defense the new girl has a ton of gaps, it's a wonder she got such high marks in her NEWTS."

"I'll try my best Mad-Eye," Dad replies, "and as for the letters Emmeline, I'll make sure she writes."

We go to the fireplace to floo to London.

Dad go's first calling out, "number 12 Grimmauld Place," then disappearing into the flames.

I follow him finding myself once again in the dirty, dusty kitchen of the old house in London. Dad said it belongs to an old friend who wouldn't mind him using it, though he never says who. We walk out of the kitchen keeping quiet so as not to as Dad says "disturb our surroundings," I don't even want to know.

We walk out onto the street dragging out old battered trunks with us. Outside there is a nice park across the street and I always wonder if Dad's friend played in it. We walk by lots of people as we walk down a ways looking for a cab.

We find one and I'm able to peek at Dad he looks exhausted. I wonder if he can even make it through the feast.

We get to kings cross and see several people who just simply don't fit in as muggles, poor things terrible at blending in.

We pass several platforms until we find 9 and 10 here we are the entrance to platform 9 ¾.

I hug Dad tightly this is where we have to go our separate ways. Now more than ever it's important that no one know he's my Dad with Black on the louse and the fact Dad's going to be our teacher. "I love you Dad, please at least try to get some sleep."

"Stop worrying and go see your friends I'll be fine and this year do try and stay out of trouble." Dad replies, "This includes no pranks with the Weasley twins and no fights with Hermione Granger."

"As a little girl you always told me not to make promises I couldn't keep," I reply and kiss him on the cheek saying "see you around Professor," as I stroll in onto the platform.

Going through the barrier I see the Hogwarts Express in its usual place steam rolling all around me.

I quickly find Luna daydreaming. We say goodbye to her father rush to find a compartment. We find one in the middle of the train.

We settle down into our seats and Luna pulls out her Quibbler and I my book, we are silent for a wail.

"Did you pack your broom?" Luna says breaking the silence.

"Yes mother," I reply.

"I'm sorry but unless you were conceived by slecuses and put in me without my knowledge, I don't believe I am your mother." Luna replied.

Why do I even bother? The imagination on that one, honestly.

The compartment door opened and in walked our friend Lin. In her hands she held the guitar that she let me borrow every year. I never asked for one because I knew we didn't have the money.

"Hey, Lin" I greet her.

"Hey Sarah have a nice summer. Luna," she nods toward Luna.

"Hello," Luna says not looking up.

"It was good," Sarah replied, "how about you?"

"It was boring," she replied with a shrug.

I see Luna roll her eyes across the compartment.

Lin and I launch into a discussion about music and who we think is the best musician ever that's interrupted by the compartment door opening. In front of us was the beautiful Cho Chang.

"Hi girls," she says sweetly, "Lin are you coming back to the compartment?"

"Yes, be there in a second," she replies immediately rising to attend to Cho's needs.

"Oh you can come too Sarah. We'd love to hear you sing it'd be fun," Cho said ignoring Luna completely.

"No thanks Cho," I say, "I need to finish some reading."

"Well I'll see you around," said Cho going away and being followed by Lin.

"You can see me right?" asked Luna. "You should go with them, they like you."

"No I'd rather hang out with you than them."

"Why would you want to hang out with Loony Lovegood over the popular Cho Chang?"

"Because Luna isn't annoying," I said bluntly.

Suddenly the room got cold. I felt miserable and like I'd never be happy again. Luna's eyes grew wide and she pointed to the compartment door. Outside it we could see a hooded figure glide past. Was that a dementor?

I shut my eyes and try to pretend this is a dream. Somehow I hear a man saying, "my wife dead," in a whispered tone and boy did it sound like dad.

Soon the cold evaporated and I the dementors were gone.

I go to my old battered brown trunk and with shaking hands pulled out my stash of chocolate.

"Dad told me chocolate is a remedy for dementors once," I say handing Luna a piece.

"How did that come up?" I asked.

"When I asked dad why he wouldn't share his chocolate with me."

Luna smiled and we got ready for the beginning of a new year at Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 5

**Please review thanks to everyone that has started following my story and Happy Holidays!**

The Hogwarts express pulled into the station. Luna and I now dressed in our robes go out, smiling.

The common call of "first years, first years came over the crowd."

I wave to Hagrid and he smiles at me.

We follow the crowd and I see Dad. He catches my eye as if to say, "Are you ok?"

I just smile back to reassure him. Though, I really wish I could ask for some chocolate that I know he has right now.

Luna and I climb into a carriage; it's just the two of us. Soon we move and had toward the castle.

Coming into the feast we sit down and the sorting passes quickly. After it I get up to sing the song that I've been practicing all summer for today, "Hubble double toile trouble." I was so surprised I even made it into the chorus, especially as a first year because it doesn't happen often.

Soon Dumbledore stands up and begins his usual speech then continues saying, "We have two staff appointments Rubeus Hagrid will be our new care of magical creatures teacher."

I laugh now I know who assigned the biting book, now I have a subject for my first letter to Emmeline.

"Our new defense teacher is Professor Remus Lupin, make him feel welcome," Dad stands up awkwardly oh if only I had taken a picture for Emmeline and Mad-Eye.

Luna and I try to muffle our laughter.

Soon every food you could imagine appears in front of us and everyone digs in. I stare up at the staff table hoping to catch Dad's eye and give him a glare to eat.

I stare at Professor Snape who sits next to Dad they seem to be avoiding conversation at all costs not shocking after what Sirius and James did to him in their school days. It's always bothered me that dad didn't stop them.

I turn to Roger Davies, who is captain of the Quidditch team this year.

"Roger are you having tryouts of the team this year?"

"Yep on the tenth of October," Roger replies. "Are you going to try out?"

"Ya I think so, you're still in need of a Chaser right?"

"Yes, mam though not for long if you try out. I've seen you fly you're good."

"Thanks well, put me on the list for tryouts," I say feeling really happy.

"You're trying out for the team," exclaims a voice behind me.

I turn and it's Cedric, my adopted brother. He must have just come over from the Hufflepuff table to hear Roger and I's conversation.

"Cedric!" I cried, "How are you?"

"I'm good, so my baby sister wants to be a Quidditch player. Aren't you a little you young?"

"Should I remind you of that Ravenclaw second year that knocked you off broom last year," I tease.

"Rather if you didn't," he replied with a smile. "Just know I won't treat you as a sibling on the pitch."

"That makes two of us," I reply happily.

The rest of the feast passes quickly and I remember how much I love Hogwarts.

Soon Luna and I head up to Ravenclaw tower.

Luna knocks and the handle asks "It walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon and three legs in the evening. What is it?"

"That's and easy one," I say, "Man. We crawl on all fours as a baby, walk on two legs as an adult and uses two legs and a cane when we're old."

The door opens and I smile the riddles always make me feel clever.

We come into the common room a large circular room with midnight blue carpet. It has a domed ceiling with stars on it, book cases, blue and gold drapes and chairs.

Luna and I head past the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw up the stairs. The dormitory had big windows that made a whistling sound because of the wind. Luna and I walked over to our blue and gold draped beds and fall into them letting out sighs.

Luna got up and jumped over to my bed. "I wonder when our first defense class is?" she whispered.

"No clue."

We smile and get ready for bed as the other girls come upstairs.

"Ok, so what do you guys think of this Lupin guy?" asks Cho.

"He seems a little awkward and did you see those robes of his?" Said Lin

The anger rose in me I was going to kill Lin. Luna dug her nails into my arm to stop me.

"I don't know anyone is better the Lockhart," Luna adds.

"Ya who cares how he dresses as long as we don't get attacked by pixies again," I add.

"True," replies Cho smiling, "though I think we should get him a fashion consultant."

"Well not everyone has the money for new robes," Luna says.

"Please don't tell me he works for the Quibbler," Says Maci a really mean girl in our dorm.

"No," Luna replies.

"Well it just seems like you never have money for new robes either," Maci replies.

Luna gets to her feet, "stuff it Maci."

"Luna," I cry.

"What did you just say?" Maci says to Luna glaring at her with her green eyes.

"Stuff it," Luna says, "did you get it this time or should I say it slower so your tiny brain can understand?"

Suddenly Maci dives at Luna and they are pulling each other's hair and fighting.

Most people who know Luna would think of her as a kind quiet little girl who daydreams. I know better most of the time she is; until you insult her family or her father's business outright.

"Girls, girls," came the high voice of Professor Flitwick. "separatum," he casts a spell.

They both fly to their beds.

"Both of you have detention tomorrow evening," he says. "Go to bed all of you!"

I sigh it's going to be a long year if this keeps up.

I wake the next morning and get up, Luna is already out of bed.

Going down to the great hall I find Luna there she's quietly reading the Quibbler clearly upset.

"I hate her," she whispers.

"I know hun, but fighting isn't the answer," I whisper. "What do we have first?"

"Defense," she whispered with a smile.

We hurry up to Dad's classroom after breakfast. We come in and find him there he looks nervous as we walk in.

"Hello what are your names?" Dad say

Luna and I shoot him a skeptical look until a Hufflepuff behind us speaks up and says, "Jenna Wilson."

"It's nice to meet you Jenna. What about you two?" Dad asks.

"I'm Sarah Meadows and this is Luna Lovegood," I say.

"Good to meet both of you. Girls please take a seat wail we wait for the rest of your classmates."

Soon the rest of the class arrived. Several of them look wearily at Dad wondering if he's anything like Lockhart.

"Ok, I'd like to start today with pixies," Dad says.

I want to bang my head on the table. Last year we had class right after the now third years. Lockhart had managed to let all the pixies out of their cage and they flew to the door attacking all of us. Several other students, including me were lifted up to the ceiling by our ears and were traumatized. Dad knows this so I don't know why he is being so dumb right now!

"Before you all freak out. I heard about what happened last year to your class and I would like to clarify some things," Dad continues

We all look at him skeptically.

"Pixies are devilish creatures there's no denying that. They are very common in Cornwall, England. As many of you seemed to have experienced first hand they can fly and are very strong for their size." Dad began to say.

I put my hand up.

"Yes Sarah," he says like a professor.

"Is there any incantation to get rid of them? And if so is it 'Peskipiksi Pesternomi'?" I ask.

"Yes there is but it's not that." Dad says with a smile, "ten points to Ravenclaw."

I smile.

"Now to continue there is a spell, 'impedero pixie' though I suggest you use a freezing charm on it first to stop them rather than just firing spells everywhere. A freezing charm as I hope most of you know is 'immobilus'." Dad continues, "now I'd like you to take out your wands and practice the freeze charm first."

Everyone took out their wands and practiced wail Dad came around inspecting us. Luna happily froze and unfroze things making Dad smile. I wondered then if he had heard about the fight in our dormitory last night.

"Everyone seems to have got it. Now will you all please try the other spell. Wands away the first time, repeat after me 'imperdero pixie'."

"Imperdero pixie," we all respond.

"Alright let's try with wands now."

Suddenly the whole room was full of yellowish light. I was the first one to get it and I smile.

It's then that I remember Dad's story about mum and the Pixies. When James and Lily moved into their new house in Godric's Hollow there was a nest of pixies on the landing that no one knew about, except mom. She decided to stir them up and have them lift James up in the air. It kind of worked except the pixies picked Mum up instead. Dad and Lily had gone to get some things so it was just James, Sirius and Mum. Needless to say, Mum hung up there for at least two hours and it took her confessing that she was pregnant with me to get Sirius and James to let her down. Dad said Mum was never so happy to see the spell cast and the yellow flash make contact with the Pixies.

Dad was a hit. The girls in my dorm loved him from that day forward because he taught us something useful and put our minds at ease.

**Click the review button at the bottom you know you want to **


	7. Chapter 6

School was hectic the next few weeks. I tried hard to keep up with my work and find time to train for Quidditch tryouts.

Before I knew it I was sitting in Defense class staring at Dad realizing how pale he looked. It must be the full moon.

I decided to put off training that night and run to my dormitory to do homework before the moon rose. Dad told me about the Wolfsbane potion that would let him keep his mind during transformations and I wanted to see it.

Luna sat in the common room when I came in.

"Luna," I say coming over to her, "can I ask you to do something for me?"

Luna looked up dreamily, "sure what."

"Cover for me so I can go break into Dad's office and see this whole Wolfsbane thing," I say in a low voice.

"Won't he kill you?" she asks.

"Yep, probably."

"No, I mean literally tear you to shreds."

"The potion will stop that," I reply reassuringly.

"Alright, just remember he grades your tests," she says with a shrug.

This is why she's my best friend.

I run up to the dormitory and check my astronomy book for the moonrise table to see when dad will change.

The moon would rise at 7:02 though I had to account for the mountains so probably about 7:20 or so.

I go back down stairs and did a bit of homework with Luna. I finish an essay for Snape on a potion that had a great impact on people. I choose Veritaserum due to all the convictions that have come in court from it. It had a lot of information to work with and that seemed to be the best thing when it came to Snape.

I head down the stairs and wonder what the change is like. I've never actually seen Dad change because he's always protected me from it. I know it must be painful because he was always sore and exhausted the next day.

I walk down the corridor to the defense classroom. It's still got older students whose curfew isn't till later but most of them are couples too wrapped up in each other to notice me. I find the door that of course is locked but all I need is Alohomora for that one.

Inside the classroom I go up the stairs to the door to dad's office. The spells are trickier here but I know all the counter curses from listening to Emmeline unlock the door in the morning in the winter when dad changes in the basement.

I whisper the spells and the door unlocks. Closing it behind me I cast "silencio cella" so no one can hear dad cry out in pain. I walk through the office past dad's desk and come to his bedroom. It's a room with a four poster double bed and a patchwork quilt of all the house colors. It has a dresser, book shelves on the walls and two end tables with a lamp and some books. I smile this is such a typical dad type or room.

Underneath the covers lays dad curled up clearly in pain. He's now so pale he matches the white pillow cases beneath his head.

I peek at him not daring to move because he will murder me for being here right now.

He wakes sitting up and rubs his temples. I look back at the clock that sits on his desk in the study and it says about 7:15. Dad sighs and gets up…

What do I do? I look around for some place to hide. There's a cabinet next to me that I didn't notice and I throw it open and climb in. Its empty and I'm suddenly so happy that that we are poor and dad doesn't have a lot of stuff to put in his office.

I hear dad go back to bed and I smile triumphantly to myself. I've just tricked Dad; uncle Mad-Eye would be so proud.

A cry of pain echoes around the office a few minutes later. I pop out of the cabinet and go peak at Dad. He is under the covers again but now everything about him is changing. I hear the cracks of bones and the strange sound of fur growing. I watch in horror as the man I've always thought to be so strong crumbles under the weight of a curse he had no choice in receiving. Tears slip from my eyes, dad is gone and in his place is a large light brown wolf.

It hears me crying and raises its head. I meet those brown eyes that are so familiar to me and stop blinking back my tears. Dad's eyes dart from pity, to worry, to anger in a split second, conclusion I'm so dead.

He whimpers instead of the growl that I expect to receive. I move closer slowly until I'm sitting on the bed next to him.

"I know you're mad," I whisper, "but I had to see for myself Daddy."

He puts his head on my knee and looks up as if to say the damage is already done but, this isn't over.

I simply nod and scratch behind his ears. "You're fluffier then I thought you'd be."

I think he rolled his eyes then. Can werewolves do that?

After a wail I lay down and he does the same next to me. I shut my eyes and feel a nudge that says toward the door.

"I'll get caught it's so late," I say, "It's like I have James' cloak like you guys did."

I hear a sigh next to me as he realizes I'm right. I feel a tug on the comforter underneath me and get under it obediently. Dad noses the comforter gently around me to tuck me in.

"Goodnight Daddy," I whisper.

I hear a small bark in reply.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the top of the food chain or something?" I joke.

He gives me a death stare and grins bearing some very large gagged teeth.

I laugh and fall to sleep.

I wake in the morning to bright yellow sunlight filtering in and a whimper of pain from dad. His bones start to snap and the fur falls away and there he lies curled up under the covers.

"Dad," I whisper. "Are you ok?"

He groans softly then in a horse voice says, "Yes, and what the bloody hell were you thinking last night young lady. If something had gone wrong with that potion I could have killed you."

I just look at the floor because I know he's right. He would never forgive himself if he even so much as hurt me. I should know better. I burst into tears after that.

I hear him sigh and feel him pull me close, "please don't cry baby girl. Please don't do this again will you promise me that."

I nod, "I just wanted to know what happened."

He sighs and yawns loudly, "Well now you know."

All at once the energy from Dad's anger is gone and he can barely keep his eyes open.

"Go back to your dormitory and get ready for classes," he orders gently.

I nod, "are you sure you're ok?"

"I will be I just need rest," he replies as his eyes fall shut.

A soft snore escapes his lips. I watch for a few minutes then did as I was told.

Dad didn't come to class that day and Professor Snape taught us. Apparently everyone got the same lesson on werewolves.

I could have murdered him in cold blood but Luna just kept kicking me under the table every five minutes to keep me in check.

Finally at the end Luna asked a question, "Don't you think that some of the monster role comes from the fact that wizards won't even give werewolves a chance?"

"Ten points from Ravenclaw for speaking out of turn."

"But Professor you didn't answer my question," Luna continued.

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw and if you speak out like that again then I will take fifty and give you a week of detention," Snape replies.

"What did she do exactly besides ask a question with her hand raised?" I say before I can stop myself.

"Miss. Meadows, thirty points from Ravenclaw and shut your mouth or there will be detention for your entire class."

I shut my mouth knowing I won't have any friends if I get everyone detention. I peek up at Dad's office door wondering if he heard all this.

When the bell rings Luna and I rush out hoping to avoid Snape's wrath. We looked at each other in the corridor and started laughing.

"That was a close one?" I say

"Did you see his face when I asked that question? It looked like scootles were attacking it."

I laugh even though I have no idea what scootles are. To be honest I don't think anyone but Luna does but part of me hopes they exist and attack Snape often.

Quidditch tryouts came up quicker than I expected. It seemed like I had loads of time and then suddenly the last bell rang at school, my stomach became home to a swarm of butterflies and I had to head down to the pitch.

I gripped my broom very tightly and could feel my stomach rolling as I walked down to the pitch. This was actually happening I was trying out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team!

"Mum, help me not to chook," I whisper.

My mother had been a great chaser in her day. Dad always said the Quidditch final was torture because it was usually Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and either way someone he loved was unhappy.

I come to find Roger and a few older kids standing there. I assess them quickly in my mind. Josh can't fly, Anna would make a better keeper and Will had a beater's build. I can do this.

We start by taking shots on goal. I get five in out of seven. Then we play ten minutes each with the rest of the team. Josh falls off his broom due at one point. Anna keeps swatting the ball away. And Will does ok except his aim is terrible. I manage to stay on my broom, doge a few bloggers and motion to Cho were to find the snitch along with scoring five goals and having two assists.

Roger meets my eyes and smiles. Maybe I'll actually make the team. Though my cons are that I'm young and small we'll have to wait and see.

"I'll put up the team roster on Monday," Roger says.

As I walk away a whisper, "thanks Mum."

"So can I congratulate you now," a voice from behind me says.

I turn around, "were you spying Cedric?"

"Actually, for once I wasn't but we have practice after you and I saw who your completion was."

"Well its bad luck to congratulate me yet but thanks," I say with a smile.

Monday roles around and I find myself in the common room staring at the message board.

"If you won't do it I will," Luna cries and gets up to check it.

She comes back looking sad, "well I'm afraid you made it and have to admit I'm right."

I smile and start jumping up and down. We giggle and jump all the way to Defense.

Dad gives us a look when we walk in. He looks like he's on the mend now no longer as pale as he was his first day back.

"Sorry, Professor we're just excited because Sarah made the Quidditch team," Luna says.

Dad smiles, "well isn't that wonderful." Though reading his eyes I know he's proud of me.

I get my essay back from him that week and it has a note attached to it even though I got very good marks on it.

-Sarah,

Congratulations on making the Quidditch team, I'm so proud of you and I know you're mother would have been too.

On another matter if I ever catch you in my office on a full moon again I will assign you detention on every game you have. Don't think I won't do it young lady.

Congratulations again.

Love,

Dad

Ps have you written to Emmeline at all since term started?

I laughed for ten minutes in the common room after reading it and so did Luna. Only dad finds the perfect punishment for me by an accomplishment. I guess there won't be any more full moon visits for a wail though the season ends before the school ends.

I sit down to begin a very long funny letter to Emmeline.

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 7

Ch 7 Unwanted Visitor and Falling

**Sorry about taking so long to update and for this being so short. Thank you for the reviews!**

The next month passes in a blur of Quidditch practice and school work.

One night after dinner I hear that Sirius Black has tried to break into Gryffindor tower with a knife. Could the clever prankster from my bedtime stories really be that stupid? It's a long night and everyone is so on edge that professor Flitwick stays watch in the great hall.

I can't sleep and decide to go sit with him.

"Hello Professor," I say.

"Hello Sarah, you should be asleep but, help me stay awake for a bit."

"Ok professor," I reply then hesitantly ask, "did you teach him?"

"Yes, he was almost as good as your father at charms and to be honest I never would have pegged him as a murderer or a traitor," Flitwick replied honestly.

I nodded glad that Dad wasn't the only one who was blind to what was going on.

"He had a wonderful voice, never joined my choir mind you," he added with a smile.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well he didn't want to be 'un-cool'," Flitwick replied with a smile.

"What do you think happened?"

"I'm not going to speculate on that all I know is that when he a kind person and loyal to his friends when I knew him."

"But Professor he wasn't loyal he betrayed them," I whisper.

"True, but when he was a student your mother was supposed to sing a duet with another student. The boy got sick and couldn't perform. Sirius learned the duet in an hour and did it with her because he knew how much it meant to her."

"Really!" I say surprised.

"Yes," he says simply. "Now speaking of singing we will be starting practice for the winter concert on Thursday and I know you're only a second year but I'd like you to work with us."

I grin, usually the youngest kids who get invited to perform are fourth years and I'm getting a shot. "Of course professor!" I cry and people grumble looking up. I blush a deep red.

"Good, now off to bed. Remember Sarah you're perfectly safe he won't hurt you wail I'm around," he says reassuringly stifling his laughter.

To others this wouldn't be reassuring but, I know that it isn't size that makes a good wizard and from what I heard about Sirius Black having a knife he's probably wand less.

The first match of the season was played a week later between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor thanks to Malfoy and his stupid arm which is certainly not hurt at all. I was excited though, to watch and scope out the competition from the other two teams.

It was a horrid day. There was a torrent of rain and wind.

I watched as Harry Potter road around looking for the snitch. He really was a brilliant Quidditch player and that broom; oh I'd kill for it! He was really good even if he can't see because of the rain and his glasses.

I got blocked by some tall sixth years so I went up higher to a deserted part of the stands. I look over and there's a big black dog sitting there watching the game. Could it be? The dog looks at me for a moment as if I was a ghost and looks miserable.

Then there's a large crack of lightning and I look up to see Harry being attacked by Dementors. He's suddenly falling from his broom and I'm watching in horror as my godfather's son plummets to his death.

In comes Dumbledore to save the day, he slows Harry's fall with a spell. Then he casts something and the Dementors go away. He looks really angry. Then he congers a stretcher and has it carry Harry to the castle.

I look again and the dog is gone.

"Stay away from him Sirius," I whisper.

I think I heard a wimpier but it could have been my imagination.

I watch a little longer as Hufflepuff catches the snitch. It's good for Cedric but I know this isn't the way he wants to win.

When the game ends I see him walking out.

"Congratulations nice catch," I say.

He shrugs, "I think we'll offer them a rematch it wasn't fair with the Dementors."

"That's good of you," I reply.

"Did you see what happened to Harry's broom?"

"No what happened?" I cry.

"It blew into the Whomping Willow and well I don't think it's likely it came out in one piece," Cedric replied.

"That's a sin isn't it a Nimbus 2000 too!" I cry.

"You know the life of the boy riding it might be more important," Cedric teased.

"I know but…oh poor Harry!"

The rest of the day was uninteresting word came that Harry would be ok. I couldn't get the dog out of my head though. Was it Sirius? I decided that I wouldn't tell Dad because he would lose it. Though one thing didn't add up he could have attacked me without anyone noticing and he didn't instead he just looked sadly at me.

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

Ch 8 Christmas Time

**Thanks to all of you for reading! **

The term ended and the school suddenly was completely full of Christmas cheer. Luna went home wanting to spend Christmas with her dad. I stayed because I wanted to spend Christmas with mine.

When most people had gone home I went to dad's office. I knocked and he told me to come in.

"Hi," I say then close the door.

"Hi Sarah how are you?" he asks.

I smile and say, "can I have a cup of tea daddy?"

Dad laughs, "yes dear," and points his wand at the kettle to bring it to a boil.

I laugh and sit down across from him and smile. "So professor how was your first term at Hogwarts?"

"Wonderful, how's second year going?" he teases.

"Horrid I'm failing everything," I reply.

There was a knock at the door then professor Snape came in.

"Just potions," he says.

"I'm sorry," dad says.

"She's failing potions as of this morning. You should try harder on your essays Miss Meadows," Snape says.

Then he put dad's potion on the table and left with a smirk on his face. God, I hate that man.

The moment the door shut dad cast a silencing spell on the room.

"Young lady, what's the meaning of this?" he asks.

"I don't know, I worked hard on that essay we only turned them in yesterday," I cry then look at the smoking goblet on the table. "Dad when's the full moon?"

"You're going to work to bring that up young lady," he continues.

"Dad answer me," I command.

"Christmas eve," he replies.

"Oh," I say, "that sucks."

He nods quietly. I know he hates his condition so much more than usual right now. Dad loves Christmas; it's his favorite holiday and mine.

"Well I won't be alone because I'm here," I say.

Dad nods then with a small smile, "maybe you can study for potions."

I laugh.

The next day is the concert that I was fortunate enough to be invited to perform in.

It takes place in the three broom sticks. I stand up with the rest of the choir and sing everything from God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs to Last Christmas.

During God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs I swear I see Hagrid crying. Poor thing his hippogriff is probably going to be executed if Malfoy's father gets his way.

I got a solo in Last Christmas you know the part "can you tell me do you recognize me. Well, it's been a year it doesn't surprise me."

After I finished I realized Dad had been there the whole time very pale due to the fact the full moon was tomorrow but he was smiling. I saw a tear slide down his cheek. I think I reminded him of mom that was his favorite Christmas song.

The next day, Christmas Eve I decide just to check on Dad I'm the only Ravenclaw in the tower and it's lonely. I walk through the halls and see a black shadow.

How could I have forgotten about Sirius?

I look and it's only a rat. I think of Peter, from what dad told me he was the kind timid one of the group. Dad says it's a shame he got killed because he was the innocent one.

The rat doesn't move but looks at me.

"Shoo," I say and it scampers away.

I keep going and hear a whimper in the dark.

"Sirius, please just leave don't make this hard on Dad. He finally got his wish to be a teacher. Padfoot just leave one Marauder alone." I say to the darkness.

"Sarah, you should stay out of this," I hear a gravelly voice say.

I spin around and look.

"Don't you threaten my! Do you realize what you took from him the night they died? You took what was left of his family and mine," I cry.

Something furry runs past me and I know he's gone.

I don't tell anyone what happened because I don't want to get into trouble plus he probably left because I found him.

The next morning I grab a big box of chocolate from my trunk and run to Dad's office. I run up the stairs and unlock the door with my wand.

Once inside I run and jump onto the bed. Dad wakes from a sound sleep with a yelp.

"Sorry," I say, "Merry Christmas Daddy."

He laughs looking exhausted. "Merry Christmas Sarah."

I hold up the wrapped box of chocolate, "open it."

"Only if you get your present from the cabinet," he says.

I rush over to the same cabinet that I hid in a few months ago. Only I could hide with my Christmas gift and no know it.

There are three boxes there and I smile up at dad. Every year he manages to scrape together enough money for a Christmas and birthday present for me. This year working at Hogwarts I got a couple.

I go back to the bed and sit there across from me.

"On three," I say.

"One," Dad counts, "two, three."

We rip the paper and I smile. In front of me is a box witch I open to reveal a pair of black sparkly flats.

"You can change the color with a spell so they don't have to be sparkly or black," dad explains, "thank you for the chocolate."

He smiles and unwraps the chocolate. I can tell it's a good pick me up after the full moon. He takes a piece and eats it then offers me some.

"No thanks it's your present," I say.

I look down and unwrap his other presents. They reveal a book on the history of muggle and wizard music that has sheet music. Also I get a big box of chocolate.

"Thank you Dad," I say and hug him.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart," he says.

I kiss him on the cheek.

We both lay in his bed and eat our chocolate.

Suddenly I hear dad snoring and figure I'd better leave him be. It isn't like other Christmases but its still Christmas.

I go back to my room and see presents at the end of my bed. I open them to find a blue sun dress and book on werewolves from Emmeline. There's also another present it's beautifully illustrated book of fairy tales with a yellow cover that had no tag.

I peek through it and realize it had wizard and muggle fairy tales. It must be from Emmeline and she didn't want dad to be mad she gave me something so expensive.

I go down to dinner and see Harry and his friends. I don't say anything to him it's not like we know each other and I don't know how to be like hey my parents were friends with yours. Plus I can't tell him that dad is my dad so I sit between Flitwick and McGonagall. It's a nice dinner and of course Professor Trelawney brings up how dad isn't present. I don't think she did it to be mean but still the other kids there don't need to notice he's missing.

I go to bed and remember I need to write Emmeline about the presents to thank her. It was a good Christmas.

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

Ch 9 Solutions and more problems

**I'd like to say now this isn't meant to be Hermione bashing this is just how Sarah feels at this point in time. **

A few days after Christmas I received a letter back from Emmeline.

_Dear Sarah, _

_ How is school going? Please don't slack off in second term._

_ Also I'm glad to hear you had a nice Christmas! Now I need to tell you I didn't get you the book. Do you think your father gave it to you or maybe one of your friends? Either way be careful with it until you figure out who gave it to you._

_ Now I expect you to work just as hard in the next term as you did this one. I know you have plenty of supervision but still be careful. Though you don't want to think about it there is a murder on the loose. _

_ Give my love to your dad and tell him to get some rest when his condition acts up. Be good and stay safe._

_Love,_

_Emmeline _

I can't believe it. I know dad didn't give me the book because he would have said something. Also Luna didn't do fairy tales, besides she gave me a journal to as she put it, "take the theows out of my brain". Cedric gave me a broom servicing kit. No one else would send me a present.

I think about confessing to Emmeline about seeing Sirius but decide against it for now.

I go downstairs and head to breakfast. In front of me are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are deep in conversation.

"I can't believe she told them about your broom!" Ron says.

"Do you think Black sent it?" he replies.

So Harry is getting random presents too. Could Sirius Black have sent me the book of fairy tales? More importantly, could he have cursed it?

I go into the great hall and find Luna seated there. I need to tell someone what happened and I know Luna won't tell.

"Luna I need to talk to you," I say.

"Ok, what's going on?" she asks.

"I can't tell you here," I say.

"Ok we can go to an empty classroom after Potions," she says now understanding I need to tell her something important.

Bloody Hell we have potions next! Great just what I need an hour of Snape first thing in the morning.

I groan as we go down to the dungeon there's nothing I hate more than Potions class. I like dad don't have the potions gene and also I just don't like Snape.

We come into the dark classroom and Luna and I head to the back as far from Snape as we can get.

"I have your essays they were less than satisfactory to say the least. Just because this type of sloppy writing is accepted in other classes doesn't mean it will be tolerated in mine," Snape opens class.

Luna groans next to me.

Snape passes back our papers and I get a failing grade along with Luna and most of the class.

"The assignment was obviously unclear if we all failed professor," says Tyler a bold Ravenclaw. Sometimes I wonder why he isn't a Gryffindor being this brave and stupid.

"Fifty points from Ravenclaw and detention," Snape says then launches into a potion that makes boils disappear.

Mine of course turns yellow and is unusable. Luna gets most of it, hers being the correct green color, better but still unusable.

I sigh as we come out of potions. Snape is such a pain in the butt.

Luna and I find an empty classroom. I cast a silencing spell and lock the door.

"Alright what's going on?" she asks worried.

"Well in the past few months I've seen Sirius Black twice and got a present that could be cursed." I say bluntly.

"Oh ok," she says and looks oddly relieved.

"What do I do?" I ask.

"Well if you tell your Dad he will flip out, reasonably so," she says.

I nod already knowing that.

"Don't tell Emmeline because she will get upset and tell your dad. Your only options are really to tell Dumbledore or not say anything to anyone."

I nod glad I'm not crazy and someone else sees my point of view.

"Personally I would tell Flitwick you got a present and can't tell where you got it from. Then ask him if he can check it for you and bring up the diary from last year," Luna adds.

"Why didn't I think of that!?" I cry happy to have a solution to the book part of my problem. "Luna this is why you're my best friend!"

She smiles gently glad to be wanted. That's the thing I don't get about Luna, she could care less about what most people think but she does care for me.

"Luna, what do you think about the Black thing?" I ask.

"You can't do much. You speaking up isn't going to help them catch him. The teachers already know he's getting in the castle.

I smile glad I have Luna to back up my decisions. What would I do without her?

"Ok I'm going to go see Flitwick," I say.

"Alright," she replies.

"Thanks Luna," say as I walk out.

"You're welcome!" I hear her call from the room.

I go back to my room and get the book and go downstairs. Then I go to professor Flitwick's office and knock.

"Come in," I hear him call.

"Hi Professor," I say coming in.

"Hello Sarah, how can I help you?" he asks.

"Well Professor I got this book for Christmas and I don't know who gave it to me and I just keep having flashbacks to last year with that diary… So, would you mind checking it for me?" I say praying he won't ask too many questions.

"Of course Sarah he says," he looks relived that I would come to him with it.

I give him the yellow book and something falls out. I grab it without him noticing and stuff it in my pocket.

"I'll take a look at it and give it back to you later," he says gently.

"Thank Professor," I say then add, "is there any way we could keep this between us I don't want to worry Dad for no reason."

"Sure," he says.

I walk out calling thank you as I go and walk head first into Hermione Granger.

"Oh sorry," we say at the same time.

"So, I hear you're failing potions," she says, "I could help you if you want."

This is why I hate her because she's so smug. She's never gotten a bad grade in her life, it's infuriating.

"I should be fine it was just one bad grade Hermione," I reply.

"Ok, just asking," she replies.

That's the other thing is, I can't tell about her if she's being real or fake. Somehow I think she's not a fake person but we've never gotten along. She's good at magic and has had one bloody adventure with Harry Potter and suddenly she's the "brightest witch of our age"!

"Well thank you anyways," I say.

I keep going to my free with Luna. She's in the library so I head there.

Luna is in the back at our usual table but she has her head down as she desperately tries to block out the taunting of Pansy Parkinson.

"When was the last time you washed your hair Lulu it looks dreadful," she teases picking up Luna's hair. "And that ring you're wearing it's horrid."

The ring in question was gold with a small purple stone. It had been Luna's mothers and was one of her most prized possessions. This was going to get ugly fast I needed to get over there.

"Did your mother dress as horribly as you do Lulu?"

Luna kept trying to ignore her and opened a book. She cast something and it emitted a burst of white light. Suddenly Pansy screamed in pain. Luna had used a stinging hex.

"Don't speak about my mother that way again," Luna says calmly.

Madam Pierce comes over and Luna gets thirty points from Ravenclaw and two detentions.

After woods I go over and say, "what were you thinking casting that on her?"

"That she'd never speak about my mum again," Luna replied.

"Luna I know you love her but…"

"Well not all of us have a hero mother Sarah," she snaps not letting me finish. "Everyone always praises yours as a clever witch who was perfect!"

"No that's not…"

"But you know what I think, she was pretty stupid to leave her baby and get herself blown up! It's almost as if she was planning on abandoning you and your dad."

With that I wonder why I'm even friends with her.

"You horrid girl," I say under my breath so only she could hear it, "after all I've done for you. I was your friend when no one else would even talk to you. I cared about you and considered you my best friend."

I go away and don't look back. After I'm out of the library I begin to cry. I refuse to believe my mother abandoned us. She loved me and dad.

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

Ch 10

**Sorry this took so long things have been crazy with school and track! Thank you to all that reviewed, followed or favorited!**

Luna and I didn't speak after our fight. The things she said about my mother, I couldn't just get over.

After a week Dad noticed.

"Sarah can I see you after class," he says to me quietly when I walk in.

"Yes Professor," I reply.

We had an interesting class about cursed objects and how to combat them. I wonder what the kid who got cursed by that diary thought about it, most likely well this is a little late.

After everyone but me exits the class Dad looks at me skeptically.

"Well," I say.

"What's going on with you and Luna?" Dad asks.

"Nothing Dad!" I reply.

I get one of those piercing disappointment looks that was perfected by years with the marauders. It's funny whenever dad gives me this look I always think of full moons because his eyes take on a more wolfish characteristic.

"Fine we had a fight, not that it's any of your business!" I cry.

"All I know is she's your best friend and I genuinely like her," Dad replies in a detached way.

"Well you wouldn't like her so much if you heard what she said about Mum!" I cry outraged that he's taking her side.

Dad raises his eyebrows.

I continue, "she said she wanted to abandon us by getting blown up."

Dad sighs, "Sarah she's not the first person to say that and she won't be the last."

"It's a bloody lie!" I cry.

"Yes dear I'm aware but with Luna I think it was something said in the heat of the moment," Dad replies.

"Or maybe it's how she truly feels." I counter then turning on my heel I walk away and call, "sorry Professor but I'll be late to class if I don't hurry." It's currently lunch period.

That night I think a lot about my mother and her choices. Why did she decide to go on that mission that night? It must have been important to the order but then she had just had a child for crying out loud and dad was home couldn't he have done it? Let's just say I didn't get much sleep.

I wake up nervous realizing our first match is in two days and after what happened with the dementors last match I'm nervous. We are playing Slytherin and they could knock me off my broom during the middle with my luck.

We have our final training session and Roger said we were ready. I'm not as sure but I'm going to give it my all.

I wake up and the weather is clear but with clouds. This is good because there isn't harsh wind like Gryffindor and Hufflepuff got when they played. It's cold but I can deal with that.

At breakfast I can hardly stomach anything. I look around for Luna but she's not there. Probably being spiteful and won't come to the match after our fight, and I thought she was different from other girls.

I grab my broom from the dormitory and head down to the pitch. In the locker room I don a Ravenclaw uniform and look in the mirror I hope Mum would be proud.

Heading outside there are loud cheers we are the clear crowd favorite considering who we are playing.

Roger shakes hands with Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain. I lock eyes with Draco Malfoy, being the youngest on the team we both have something to prove granted I earned my spot on the team.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and I kicked off hard. Randolph Burrow gets the quaffle then passes it back to me. I catch it and fly for a bit dodging a bludger. I manage to pass it to Roger how scores. The crowd cheers and I can make out dad in the teachers box cheering.

We make our way back up the pitch and I try to catch Montague but my broom is much slower than his. Roger manages to head him off but he gets the quaffle into Marcus' hands and he scores.

We go back and forth for a wail and the score is 70- 60 Ravenclaw. I've scored three goals! Now if only Cho could catch the bloody snitch. Maybe if she stopped making gu-gu eyes at Cedric, not that he notices and missing practice we would have won by now.

I fly close to where dad is sitting he gives me a look that says patience. He was a good Quidditch player but never tried out for the team because he was worried people would notice he was missing so I can't even say he has no idea what he's talking about.

Then right there in mid air it hits me, Sirius let Dad's secret slip to Snape in the heat of the moment. Damn it, he's right about all this with Luna.

Suddenly, there is a loud cheer from the Slytherin side. Draco caught the snitch. Then I was hit by something else though this time it wasn't an epiphany it was a bludger.

I woke up in the hospital wing a few hours later with my teammates looking at me. Apparently if fell about thirty feet then was caught by a spell Dad cast. I looked over my bed to see him and to my surprise Luna there.

"So when's our next training session because we need work," I say to Roger.

He laughs but says, "next Tuesday Meadows."

I smile it's a well know fact that you're not called by your last name until you are officially on the team. Looks like I'm here to stay.

"Thank you Professor for catching me," I say to Dad.

"Well I couldn't have you missing your exam tomorrow, could I?" he replies.

The team leaves by orders of Madam Pomfrey.

"You ok, sweetheart?" Dad asks softly, we haven't spoken since our fight.

I nod saying, "yes I'm fine."

With this Luna takes off as fast she can.

"Luna," I call but she doesn't look back.

I sigh I'll have to talk to her later.

"What's the verdict," I ask Dad.

"You're to stay overnight because you had to be given concussion serum," Madam Pomfrey calls.

Dad and I laugh.

"Dad," I say, "something hit me during the middle of the game."

"Yes dear I thought you remembered that," he replies.

"No, no I mean what you said about Luna and the heat of the moment. Dad, I'm sorry I know you're right."

"It's ok," he says and gives me a kiss on the forehead, "your mother would have been so proud of the way you played today."

"Oh ya getting hit with a bludger after we've already lost," I reply sarcastically.

Dad laughs, "well at least you didn't just fall off your broom like she did after her first match."

"You're kidding me!" I cry.

"Nope it actually happened ask Emmeline next time you see her," he replies.

Madam Pomfrey comes over and tells Dad I need rest after that so he leaves. My Quidditch record is 0-1 right now but it's not staying that way.

**Please Review**


	12. Chapter 11

Ch 11

I was stuck in the hospital wing for a week due to the fact that it turns out I'm allergic to concussion serum. Well, actually just wolfs vine, a plant that is used in it. It is a common allergy of werewolves when used in that way and I guess dad probably gave it to me.

I ached all over and then began to feel like I was being stabbed every time I moved. Eventually it got so bad that I threw up and couldn't keep anything down.

Well now I have a big thing of medicine to bring home with me this summer in case it happened again, which it won't if I have anything to say about it.

Madam Pomfrey eventually let me go but I didn't go back to the tower. I tend to be a baby when I get sick and all I wanted was to lay there in Dad's room and listen to him talk. I know I'm not five but that is all I wanted. Don't tell anyone.

I knocked at his office door and was disappointed due to the fact professor McGonagall was there talking to dad.

"Sorry professors," I mutter.

"It's ok dear I was just leaving," she says. "We can continue this conversation later Remus."

"Thank you Minerva," he says and walks her out.

The second she leaves I run to him and hug him.

"Alright little one," he says gently.

I drag him to his bed we both lay there then he chuckles.

"I never will forget the first time you did this."

"Daddy I don't feel good," I say in a high baby voice and make fake retching sounds.

Dad laughs and adds, "kid it wasn't as funny at the time."

"But I'm worth it," I say.

"Sometimes," he counters.

We lie still and I look up at his canopy.

"Do you want some chocolate?" Dad asks.

"Yes please," I say.

Dad pulls out a huge bar of chocolate. Like the biggest one I've ever seen.

"Aw Dad I think you have a problem," I say.

"Well yes but, this is for some lessons I'm giving tomorrow," he replies.

"What are you teaching?" I say.

"It's a private lesson for a student on dementors," he says.

"Wait, you're teaching someone how to do a Patronus, aren't you? Dad I want to learn please, please, pretty please."

"No, you're too young and you are in no shape for Patronus lessons young lady," he replies.

"When then?" I ask. "Please Dad I need to learn eventually."

"Next year for your birthday," he says.

"Fine," I say.

He breaks me off a large piece of chocolate and sends me on my way back to the tower.

By the time I'm at the tower I've finished the chocolate and am exhausted. Luckily I get there right when one of the older kids has answered a riddle and just go in with him.

I went up the stairs to the dorm and fell into bed. I slept for several hours and only woke up after Lin shook me for the third time.

I sat up stretching and got ready for the day. I put on my uniform and grabbed my books. It was only then that I looked around and realized all of Luna's things were missing from her bed, except for Luna lying in a very dirty uniform.

"Luna," I say and go over to wake her up.

She roles over and mumbles, "leave me alone I'm not going to school today."

Cho who has just come back for a book doesn't look at me.

"How long has she been like this and where is all her stuff?" I say outraged.

Cho shrugs.

"Cho one of you had to get her stuff out of here the boys couldn't have done it," I say outraged.

"It wasn't me," she says.

"But you know who did it," I say.

"Well I don't have to answer to you Sarah," she replies and turns on her heel leaving the room.

"Those little…"

"You're no better than them," Luna points out her day dreamy detached voice.

"What," I scoff angrily.

Then I look at her. Luna's pretty blond hair is greasy enough to rival a cooked pan on bacon. Her uniform is both dirty and has tears in it. She is thin and pale as well.

"Luna, I'm so sorry," I whisper.

"I don't really care much for pity," she replies.

"I mean for being a git. Luna we are very similar when people insult our moms we lose it and I lost it pretty bad."

She smiles and says, "what I said about your mom was wrong Sarah. I'm really sorry I know she didn't leave you or your dad intentionally. She just wanted to make a difference."

We hug for a bit and then separate.

"Lu you need a shower and I have extra robes you can borrow until we track down your stuff," I say.

I smile we are going to be late to class but maybe if I explain the situation McGonagall will go easy on us.

She does and we only get one detention for being late. I don't even know if dad could pull this off. Granted it might have had to do with the fact only Luna and I could transfigure the rats we were using to turn different colors. My personal favorite is the yellow one.

_Dear Emmeline, _

_ Hope you are well. I'm fully recovered after a bad reaction to wolfs vine, turns out I'm allergic to it._

_ We lost our first Quidditch match against Slytherin but it was close. I had several goals and assists. People are saying I'm the best chaser Hogwarts has seen in ten years. I think that's stupid considering I got knocked off my broom after the game was over._

_ Luna and I got in a fight but we fixed it up and we're better now but it's left me thinking, why did mom go on that mission the night she died and not someone else? Please Emmeline, I need some answers and I don't really want to ask dad. _

_Miss you a lot. _

_Love,_

_Sarah_

_p.s give my love to Mad-eye but don't tell him about the allergy or else he will use it in one of his constant vigilance lessons._


End file.
